narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rank
A Rank (ランク, Ranku) is a designation given to , , and Bloodlines based off their effects, power, and potential. Another term used to grade a given bloodline is a Class (等級, Tōkyū). The Class that Bloodlines receive are dependent on what they manipulate. Though some countries have different systems, they are share a common goal; classification. Ranks There exists a wide variety of ranks. The rank can depends on the experience, specialization or hierarchy of as well as their alignment or alliance to village. X-Rank (Xランク, Eks Ranku) is one of the nine classifications. It is equivalent of SS-Rank commonly used by other nations. It is typically used when classifying Shinobi, Jutsu, and Bloodlines with extreme potential for devastation or effectiveness, capable of effecting the livelihood of humans, ecosystems and entire countries. Bloodlines of this rank possess infinite potential. X-Rank individuals and techniques possess infinite potential for growth. Missions classified as X-Rank are always and are of the most dangerous among mission categories. Only assigned to the best within the village under the exclusive command of the Shinsenkage, they pay at minimum 50,000,000 ryō. X-Rank is also a designation given to extremely powerful individuals, whether they be Missing-Nin or Shinobi loyal to their villages, with the latter being a practice uncommon outside of the Land of Sages. Examples of X-Rank Shinobi outside of the Land of Sages within their classification system are , , , and , among the named few. SSS-Rank (SSSランク, Esu Esu Esu ranku)... SS-Rank (SSランク, Esu Esu Ranku)... S-Rank (Sランク, Esu ranku) is one of the nine classifications. It is preceded by A-rank and followed by SS-Rank. It is typically used when classifying techniques intended for highly experienced jōnin and Kage-level shinobi. S-rank techniques are almost always unique to a single user, and as such are trademark abilities of that user. Missions can also be classified as S-rank and highly dangerous. These missions are exclusively assigned to highly skilled jōnin or large squads of ninja. S-rank missions pay at least 1,000,000 ryō. "S-rank" is also a designation given to extremely powerful missing-nin, earning them a place in their village of origin's Bingo Book.Naruto chapter 50, page 7 The organisation Akatsuki was stated to be comprised mostly of S-rank criminals.Naruto chapter 143, page 5 A-Rank (Aランク, Ē Ranku) is one of the nine classifications. It is preceded by B-rank and followed by S-rank. It is typically used when classifying techniques intended for ninja of the Kage and jōnin levels. A-rank techniques are often very useful, but need extensive training before they can be mastered. Some A-rank techniques also pose a risk to the user, resulting in their classification as kinjutsu. There are also A-rank missions. These missions relate to what is in a village or country's personal interests and are extremely difficult or dangerous to complete, usually assigned to jōnin. A-rank missions pay between 150,000 and 1,000,000 ryō. B-Rank (Bランク, Bī Ranku) is one of the nine classifications. It is preceded by C-rank and followed by A-rank. It is typically used when classifying techniques intended for ninja of the jōnin or chūnin level. B-rank techniques are typically useful and can be learned relatively easily with enough time, such as the Shadow Clone Technique. There are also B-rank missions. These missions are usually assigned to jōnin or chūnin. Assignments can involve spying or assassinations, and ninja are expected to go up against enemy ninja during the course of the mission. B-rank missions pay between 80,000 and 200,000 ryō. C-Rank (Cランク, Shī Ranku) is one of the nine classifications. It is preceded by D-rank and followed by B-rank. It is typically used when classifying techniques intended for ninja of the chūnin level. C-rank techniques are often one of the first techniques a ninja will learn that require some amount of training. There are also C-rank missions. These missions are usually assigned to chūnin, or in some cases, genin. Assignments include bodyguard duty and hunting wild animals, all of which will likely pose some risk to the ninja, albeit, according to Kakashi Hatake there generally shouldn't be a chance of combat against other ninja on these missions.Naruto chapter 9, page 17 The only known example of a C-rank mission was Team 7's assignment to escort Tazuna to the Land of Waves. After it was discovered that Tazuna had assassins after him the mission was stated by Kakashi Hatake to be B-rank or even A-rank. C-rank missions pay between 30,000 and 100,000 ryō. D-Rank (Dランク, Dī Ranku) is one of the nine classifications. It is preceded by E-rank and followed by C-rank. It is typically used when classifying techniques intended for ninja of the genin level. D-rank techniques are often one of the first techniques a ninja will learn after leaving the Academy. There are also D-rank missions, the lowest classification a mission can receive. These missions are usually assigned to genin. Naruto Uzumaki describes D-rank missions as not being actual missions as they deal with tasks as simple as finding missing pets and weeding a garden. D-rank missions pay between 5,000 and 50,000 ryō. E-Rank (Eランク, Ī Ranku) is one of the nine classifications. It is followed by D-rank. It is used exclusively when classifying techniques intended for Academy Students. A number of E-rank techniques must be learned before ninja can graduate, and are only difficult in the sense that students may not have learned how to properly control their chakra. With time, E-rank techniques like the Body Replacement Technique become second nature for seasoned ninja. ---- Ninja Ranks Kage A '''Kage' (影, Shadow) Kōshaku A Kōshaku (公爵, Duke) Anbu The Anbu'' (暗部, '''Dark Side), short for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai (暗殺戦術特殊部隊, Special Assassination and Tactical Squad) Jōnin A Jōnin (上忍, High Ninja) Tokubetsu Jōnin A Tokubetsu Jōnin (特別上忍, Special High Ninja) Chūnin A Chūnin (中忍, Middle Ninja) Genin A Genin (下忍, Low Ninja) ---- Class There are two categories of classes; Shinobi Classes, and Bloodline Classes. Shinobi are classified based on their potential to influence the world and exist in - categories; --. Bloodlines are classified based on what they manipulate and exist in four categories; Nigredo, Albedo, Citrinitas, and Rubedo. Shinobi Classes ---- Bloodline Classes Nigredo (黒さ, Kurosa; Blackness) class bloodlines are s. Examples of this are , , and . The highest form of a primitive Nature Transformation, such as Amaterasu, is also considered Nigredo class. Albedo (白さ, Shirosa; Whiteness) class bloodlines manipulate the body in some fashion. Such examples include the Shikotsumyaku, Jūgo's Clan's Kekkei Genkai, Sakon and Ukon's Kekkei Genkai, and the Kurama Clan's Kekkei Genkai. Citrinitas (黄ばみ, Kibami; Yellowness) class bloodlines manipulate the environment. Such an example is the Totsujoihen. Rubedo (発赤, Hosseki; Redness) class bloodlines manipulate concepts. Such an example is the Gamanzuyoi. Officially Ranked Shinobi TBD References Category:Ninja Ranks Category:Princeharris1993 Category:Terminologies